Galactic Empires
Galactic Empires is roleplaying game where you play as empires in a galaxy. It is also a community project. Rules/Goal This project is a roleplaying game, in which you chose an empire and use it in this world. Rules 1. It is encouraged to have an article on the Empire for it to be used. 2. You must sign in below. 3. To do any destroying of Empires or major things within an empire, you must ask the creator of the Empire. 4. No swearing. 5. Everyone starts with one planet, NO exceptions. 6. Please don't add "2 Foo-class Foos" for spaceship types, just add "2 Foos" as adding the "Foo-class" in front takes up a lot of space. 7. Because some users aren't always on, you must wait for a reply post before a second attack post. Note: Moderators have to right to undo unfair edits or settle disputes. Moderators: Spyzombie45, Nra 'Vadumee Starting Empire Stats Your Empire Creator: username here Planets: 1 Working Citizens: 1000 Soldiers: 250 Spaceships: 20 (12 fighters, 5 bombers, 3 attack craft) Alliances: None Enemies: None Wars: None List of Empires Please list your empire, your user-name, and empire's status. Hunre Empire Creator: User:Spyzombie45 Planets: 33 Working Citizens: 13620 Soldiers: 11030 Super Weapons: Mega-U.E. prototype Super Structure: Charile City Spaceships: 2922 :Military: 2890 (1 mega-Devastator, 2637 fighters, 16 bombers, 34 attack craft, 166 destroyers, 21 cruisers, 1 super-mothership, 3 motherships, 4 Corvettes, 7 frigates) :Economic: 12 (9 Medium spice transports, 2 Large spice transport) :Scouting: 12 (4 Large Space Scanners, 8 Scout Assisters) :Mining: 6 (4 Space Miner, 2 Spice Miners) :Colonzation: 2 ( 2 Colony-Creaters) Alliances: Heglarean Empire, Karnasaur Empire, AWP Enemies: Wars: 1st Karnasaur-Hunren War (over) Heglarean Empire Creator: User:TimeMaster Planets: 24 Super-Structures: Stargate-eraser (Used to close & scrap star gates that were used intimidatingly) Working Citizens: 7500 Soldiers: 3200 Spacecraft: 1255 :Military: 1215 (500 fighters, 400 bombers, 120 sweepers, 120 ion fighters, 20 attack craft, 10 corvettes, 10 frigates, 5 monitors, 8 destroyers, 6 cruisers, 3 battlecruisers, 1 battleship) :Economic: 24 (7 Medium Spice Transports, 3 Large Spice Transports, 4 Spice Freighters, 8 Cargo Ships, 2 Stealthy Transports) :Scouting: 6 (2 Medium SpaceScanners, 4 Scout Assisters) :Mining: 4 (3 Spice Miners, 1 Spice Harvester) :Colonization: 6 (4 Colony-Creators, 2 Small Colony-Creators) Alliances: Hunre Empire, The Karnasaur Empire, Association of Minor Powers Enemies: None Wars: None The Mrox Empire Creator: User:94michael731 Planets: 13 Working Citizens: 1800 Soldiers: 530 Spacecraft: 108 :Military 105 (50 fighters, 15 bombers, 5 sweepers, 5 attack craft, 5 corvettes, 5 frigates, 5 destroyers, 5 cruisers) :Economic: 3 (3 Small Spice Transports, 3 Medium Spice Transports) Alliances: None Enemies: None Wars: None The Karnasaur Empire Creator: User:Nra 'Vadumee Superweapons: Key of the Ancients Superstructures: Alpha and Beta, Gate Network Planets: 28 Working Citizens: 2400 Soldiers: 7175 Spacecraft: 2020 :Military: 333 fighters, 1000 super-fighters, 10 bombers, 500 super-bombers, 5 attack craft, 5 cruisers, 1 Destroyers, 20 Frigates, 7 carriers, 2 cityships, 75 Mega-Destroyers, 25 Super-Cityships, :Economic: 1 Trade Vessel, 5 Medium Spice Transports Alliances: Heglarean Empire, Hunre Empire, AMP Enemies: None Wars: None Protected Empires: AMP Traconian Empire Creator: User:Cheat Planets: 1 Working Citizens: 1200 Soldiers: 350 Spaceships: 20 (12 Fighters, 5 Frigates, 5 Destroyers 3 Cruisers) Alliances: None Enemies: None Wars: None Association of Minor Powers Creator: User:Fegaxeyl Planets: 14 :Asteroid colonies: 24 :Starbases: 31 Working Citizens: 3175 Soldiers: 1890 Spaceships: 337 :Military: 100 fighters, 65 bombers, 37 corvettes, 22 frigates, 4 destroyers, 1 cruiser :Economic: 69 cargo freighters, 18 small spice miners, 10 medium spice miners, 5 large spice miners :Miscellaneous: 5 diplomatic carriers, 3 dedicated science vessels, 2 colonial carrier/cruiser hybrids and numerous civilian-owned starliners and recreational vessels Alliances: Heglarean empire, Karnasaur empire, Hunre Empire Enemies: None Wars: None Events Day 1 *The Hunre Empire colonizes one T2 planet. *The Heglarean Empire colonizes one T2 planet, and creates new fighters and bombers. *An Hunre Empire Scouting vessel meets a Heglarean Empire Mining vessel, and an ambassador is dispatched to start disscussing an alliance. *The Heglarean Empire agrees for a meeting to discuss better relations. Day 2 *An alliance is formed between the Hunre Empire and the Heglarean Empire, it includes Spice Trading Agreements, A Mutual Defense Pact, and a Right of Passage to each other's territory. *Secretly, the Hunre Empire builds an Destroyer. *The Hunre Empire recruits 30 more soldiers, takes in 200 refugees, and builds 5 new fighters. *The Heglarean Empire takes in 100 refugees, 20 of which become soldiers. It also builds 3 new fighters and another bomber. Day 3 *50 more refugees enter the Heglarean Empire. 2 more fighters are built. *The Hunre Empire builds 10 fighters, hires 40 soldiers and takes a T3 planet. *The Heglarean Empire hires 15 soldiers and builds 1 frigate and 2 fighters. They also colonize another T2 planet, with Pink Spice. *The Hunre Empire realizes that an arms race is going on and decides to ask the Heglarean Empire for an weapons limit. *Also the Hunre Empire builds 3 curisers and recuses 250 refugees which 100 become soldiers. *The Heglarean Empire agrees to stop being competitive, and suggests slowing down on military and focus more on economy and other non-military things. It finds 200 stranded citizens on a different planet. It also recruits 50 soldiers and builts some fighters, bombers, an attack craft, and 3 sweepers. Day 4 *The Hunre Empire colonizes a T3 Planet, and begins building a secert mothership. Also 50 citizens along with 10 soldiers join the Empire. And 5 attack craft are built. *300 citizens join the Heglarean Empire. 50 become soldiers. A cruiser, 5 fighters, and 2 bombers are built. *200 citizens join the Hunre Empire and a pirate gang numbering 300 joins the empire bringing with them 10 fighters. Day 5 *The Heglarean Empire lets in 100 refugees and recruits 75 soldiers. It also creates a corvette and two attack craft, as well as Spice Transports. Finally, the Heglarean Empire colonizes a Yellow Spice T3 Planet. *The Hunre Empire finds 10 abandoned crusiers in a space dock, and trains 200 soldiers, and colonizes two T2 planets. *The Heglarean Empire builds another corvette and a cruiser, as well as some fighters and bombers. It also colonizes a T2 Purple Spice Planet. 100 volunteers join the empire, and 50 soldiers are recruited. Day 6 *The Hunre Empire launches its new Mothership with 30 fighters. *The Heglarean Empire builds a Spice Transport, 20 fighters, 5 bombers, and a frigate. 100 refugees join the empire, and 50 soldiers are recruited. *The Heglarean Empire builds some new Attack Craft, Cruisers, Corvettes, Destroyers, and Frigates. However, 50 citizens die in building accidents. It then announces it is not planning to build very many more military craft and instead on other matters. *The Hunre Empire builds 4 spice transports, 20 fighters, and 4 Corvettes, also 250 refugees join the empire. In addition 100 soldiers are trained. Also a T3 planet is colonized. *The Heglarean Empire accepts 200 volunteers into the empire. 100 soldiers are recruited, as well. A T3 Blue Spice Planet is colonized. Day 7 *The Heglarean Empire builds some fighters and bombers, and a corvette. Also, a Spice freighter is built. *The Hunre Empire builds a destroyer and colonizes a T2 Planet. *The Heglarean Empire builds 5 fighters and places a colony on a T3 Yellow Spice Planet. *The Hunre Empire recuses 300 refugees and hires 150 soldiers. Also a attack craft is built. Day 8 *The Mrox Empire colonises a T2 Green Spice Planet *The Mrox Empire builds 2 fighters *The Hunre Empire builds 10 fighters and 3 destroyers. Also 2 spice transports are built. Also 300 soldiers are recuirted and 500 refugees rescused. *The Hunre Empire colonizes a T3 Planet. *The Heglarean Empire builds a destroyer and a large spice transport. 200 mercenaries join and group of 300 rebels join the empire. Day 9 *The Hunre Empire builds 1 destroyers and hires 100 soldiers. *The Heglarean Empire builds a small fleet of scouting vessels. Also, a pirate gang with 200 members join the empire. They also have 10 fighters and 2 bombers. *The Heglarean Empire hires 90 soldiers. Day 10 *The Heglarean Empire discovers The Mrox Empire. It requests for a meeting with itself, the Mrox Empire, and the Hunre Empire to discuss an alliance. *The Heglarean Empire colonizes a T2 Purple Spice Planet. * The Hunre Empire colonizes a T3 Blue Spice Planet, builds a large scouting fleet, a destroyer, 3 attack craft, and hire 400 soldiers. *Also The Hunre Empire rescuses 200 refugees and recovers 5 bombers and 10 fighters. * The Hunre Empire builds another Mothership. *250 refugees join the Heglarean Empire. *The Heglarean Empire colonizes a T2 Blue Spice Planet. *The Karnasaur Empire reveals itself after many years. It colonizes a T2 world, and builds 8 fighters and 2 attack craft, and recruits 100 workers. It dosen't know of any other empires, and is open for negotiating, should one come along. Day 11 *A Hunre Empire scouting vessel comes across an Karnasaur Empire Fighter. And prepares for negotiaitions. *Also the Hunre Empire colonizes a T1 Planet and rescuses 20 refugees. *The Karnasaurs colonize a T2 world, builds a Karnasaur Trade Vessel, trains 150 soldiers, and builds 3 Cruisers. *The Heglarean Empire colonizes a T2 Green Spice Planet, and rescues 100 refugees. 5 fighters are built. * The Hunre Empire allies with the Karnasaur Empire and colonizes a T3 planet and builds 10 fighters and a cruiser. Also they recuirt 100 soldiers. *The Heglarean Empire colonizes a T3 Red Spice Planet. They also make 5 sweepers. *The Hunre Empire builds a destroyer and colonizes a T3 planet. *The Karnasaurs builds 1 Destroyer, 5 frigates, and 2 Carriers. They also recruit 175 soldiers *The Mrox Empire accepts the Heglarean Empire's request for a meeting to discuss an alliance. *Also the Mrox Empire recruits 60 soldiers and colonises a T1 pink spice planet * The Hunre Empire offers a trade route to the Heglarean Empire and builds 5 bombers and hire 400 soldiers, along with taking in 200 refugees. * An army of 1000 Karnasaur rebels surrender, becoming 500 soldiers and 500 workers. The Karnasaurs build 25 fighters, along with 2 cruisers. They also colonize a T3 world. Day 12 *The Heglarean Empire recruits 400 soldiers and takes in 400 Refugees. 30 Fighters and 10 Bombers are built, as well as a cruiser. *The Heglarean Empire colonizes a T3 Red Spice planet. * The Hunre Empire colonizes two T2 planets, hires 600 soldiers, takes in 200 refugees, and builds 10 fighters, 5 attack craft, and 1 bomber. * The Hunre Empire reveals 20 secertly-built destroyers. * The Karnasaurs, appalled at the Hunre Empire's devastating new fleet, build and launch 2 cityships, thier equivelant of a Mothership, train 500 soldiers, and build 10 cruisers, 15 frigates, and 2 super-destroyers, and colonize 2 T2 worlds and a T1. *Outraged at this massive build up, the Hunre Empire builds 5 frigates. *The Heglarean Empire calls for both parties to stop their arms race. It also builds two battlecruisers. *The Karnasaurs, listening to the Heglareans, but remaining suspicous of the Hunres, train an additional 600 soldiers, build 300 fighters, 5 advanced bombers, along with building 5 carriers. They also colonize 2 T2s, 2 T1s, and a T3. *The Karnasaurs request to negotiate with the Heglareans for an alliance (negotiations will be held on talk page) * The Hunre Empire builds 200 fighters, 500 soldiers, 2 cruisers, and colonizes 3 T3 planets. *The Traconians discover and colinize an abandoned T2 planet. 300 stranded citizens join the Traconian Empire, 100 of which become soldiers. *The Traconian Empire builds 5 destroyers, and begins work on a Battle Carrier (mothership) *A Karnasaur cityship, picking up Traconian radio signals, discovers the Traconian Empire. It detects the Battle Carrier under construction, and sees the destroyers. Having reason to be suspicious, it retreats and reports to Karnasaur High Command. No Traconians see the ship due to its cloaking device. *Both Karnasaur super-destroyers enter orbit around a T3 Hunre colony. See talk page. * The Hunre Empire disgusted, reveals its two secert weapons, 1. The U.E. and a Super-Mothership with 25 destroyers, and an hidden army of 1200 soldiers. *The Hunre Empire blasts the the two Karnasaur Super-destroyers away with the Super-mothership, but losing 3 destroyers, and declares war on the The Karnasaur Empire. * The Hunre Empire demands a unconditional surrender, or they we be forced to use the U.E. to destroy all of The Karnasaur Empire. * The Karnasaurs unlock thier long hidden superweapons: The Fleet of the Ancients. A near-invincible fleet of 75 Mega-Destroyers and 25 Super-Cityships, harboring 1000 super-fighters, 500 super-bombers,and a droid army of 5000. The other is the indestructible Key of the Ancients, a device that makes all Decendents of the Ancients (Karnasaurs) and their ships sub-spacial on demand,making them immune to the Universe Eraser. (The Hunres pulled the superweapon card, so this is fair). * The Karnasaurs use this new fleet to colonize 10 T2 worlds and 4 T3s. They also threaten the Hunres with complete annihlation. *Regradless the Hunre Empire opens fire on the fleet. The fleet returns fire. The lasers hit thier marks, but no damage is caused. 10 minutes later a Huren scientist discovers a abandonded Ship in the outer rim. Inside contains documents linking the Hunren Race to the Decendents of the Ancients, which means the Hunre Empire also has protection on will, and are related to the Karnasaurs. So the Hunre offical call off the war on thier part and wait for a response. Meanwhile the scientist discovers how to operate some controls, making the planet collsape and reveal 1 Mega-Devastor, 100 Destroyers, 1000 fighters, and 3000 soldiers. And a T3 planet falls under Hunren control. (Is this fair? Yes -Time) Day 13 *The Heglarean Empire asks to hold off Diplomatic missions and remain neutral until the first Hunre-Karnasaur is finished. It still remains economic relations, however. *It eventually colonizes 4 T3 Red Spice/Yellow Spice planets. Lastly is builds various spacecraft numbering over one hundred for self defense and recruits some soldiers and citizens. *The Heglarean Empire continues its build up but at a slower pace. It also colonizes a T2 Pink Spice planet. * The Hunre Empire, trying to have peace, but not being unarmed, builds 1 destroyer, 500 fighters, and 1000 Soldiers. Also it colonizes 2 T3 planets, and recuses 200 refugees. As per the 1st Galactic Charter the Hunre Empire destroys its U.E. and moves all it's ships back to Hunre territory. Day 14 *The Mrox Empire begins building economic spacecraft, starting with 3 Small Spice Transports. Also, a T1 Purple Spice planet is colonised. *The Association of Minor Powers launches its first Negotiator-class carrier, along with an escort of 17 fighters and 2 frigates. They set course for a T2 red spice planet and colonise it. *The Karnasaurs offically end the Hunre-Karnasaur War, however they refuse to relinqush their fleet. They colonize 2 T2 worlds and build 5 Medium Spice Transports and have all ships retreat back to Karnasaur space. *The Association of Minor Powers encounters a Miner empire, which it absorbs into itself, gaining a T1 pink spice world, 5 cargo freighters (equivalent to medium spice transports), 8 frigates, 200 soldiers, and 350 working citizens. * The Hunre Empire conquers a small Warrior empire, gaining 3 T3 Planets and 1000 citizens and 15 attack craft, and 1 Large Spice Transport. * The Peace Council lightly criticizes The Hunres on this, asking if they provoked the Hunres or not. Day 15 *The Heglarean Empire goes around its business and rescues some refugees, recruits mercenaries, builds spacecraft, etc. *The Heglarean Empire colonizes a T2 Blue Spice planet. * The Hunre Empire states that that empire was hring pirates to attack smaller empires and needed be stopped. Also the Hunre Empire builds 10 fighters, 1 space miner, and 2 spice miners. * The Hunre Empire finishes building it's Mega-U.E. prototype, but puts it on the Hunren Homeworld for defensive use. *The Hunre Empire asks for an exchange of POWs from The Karnasaur Empire. *A Karnasaur cityship falls under attack by Hunre dissidents. It easily disables the small corvette and hands the 150 criminals over to the Hunres. *The Karnasaurs begin construction on 2 massive ringworlds, Alpha and Beta, capable of creating stars and planets (complete with spice geysers), respectivley. They hope to make a quantum technological leap with the construction of these rings. They will be complete in 5 galactic days. *The Mrox Empire colonises 2 T1 Yellow Spice Planets and accept 70 more soldiers into their army. *Also, The Mrox Empire builds 3 Medium Spice Transports *The Mrox Empire discovers the Traconian Empire, and requests a meeting with itself and the Traconian Empire to consider an alliance. *The Association of Minor Powers votes and decides to ally with the Heglarean and Karnasaur empires, as well as accepting a seat on the Galactic Senate. To celebrate the occasion four new Negotiator-class carriers are launched along with ten more cargo freighters. The first carrier is dispatched to a T3 purple spice planet and colonises it; in a gesture of goodwill the planet is named 'Friendship Prime', and is established as a free trade zone for all empires whilst remaining under the AMP's control. 150 soldiers and 300 citizens are recruited to aid colonisation. * The Hunre Empire thanks the Karnasaur Empire for thier help. Also through allies the Hunrens meet AMP and asks for a meeting. In addition 1 floating city in space supersturcture is being built named Charile. * The AMP contacts and incorporates a trader empire which controls two worlds: one T3 yellow spice world, and a T2 green spice world. The trader empire contributes 13 fighters, 9 corvettes and 2 destroyers along with a plethora of mining and cargo vessels. The Negotiator-class carrier Unanimous Majority discovers strange power signatures thirty parsecs off, and embarks on a journey to locate it and evaluate it. A second taskforce, led by carrier Benevolent Leader is dispatched to meet the Hunre. * The Karnasaur Empire speeds Alpha and Beta's construction up ,and reduces it by 3 days. It also requests that the AMP give it 200 workers in exchange for 5 Karnsaur Frigates. * The Hunre Empire buys a solar system with two T2 planets, and builds 3 spice miners, 1 cruiser, 2 frigates, and 200 fighters. In addition the Hunre Empire sends a destroyer to meet the AWP taskforce mid-way. And trains 300 soldiers and accepts 500 wanderers. Also 1 Space Scanner and 2 Scout Assisters are bought. * The AMP offers an alternative to the Karnasaur Empire's proposition to them. It also launches an ambassador vessel to the Hunre Empire destroyer, waiting for communications to begin. It launches two colonial carriers, which proceed to colonise one T2 pink spice world each. It recruits 100 soldiers and 500 working citizens. Day 16 * The Hunre Empire begins the peace talks with the AMP(see talk page), and colonizes a T2 planet, and hires 100 workers. * En route to the anomalous power signatures, the AMP taskforce led by Unanimous Majority discovers a derelict star ship of massive proportions in orbit over a planet colonised by a four-planet pirate empire. The carrier, attempting to open up peaceful negotiations, suddenly finds itself under attack by swarms of enemy fighters. All conctact is lost seconds after a distress call is launched. The AMP prepares to dispatch a militarised taskforce to the area, however first it decides to accept the Karnasaur Empire's proposition - it leases two hundred citizens in return for the five frigates. It also responds to the Hunre Empire's requests (see talk page). *Heglarean empire donates Interstellar Drive 5 technology to the AMP. * The Hunre Empire speeds up Charile City's production by hiring 400 workers. * The Karnasaurs, acting on thier PEP, decide to take action. They mobilize a fleet and send it to the pirate world, however, the 200 fighters, 3 cruisers, 1 carrier, and 150 bombers lose communications. Worried and shocked, the Karnasaurs prepare a more powerful fleet. * The Karnasaurs announce something that stuns the Galaxy: Alpha and Beta are already complete, nearly indestrutible (nearly), and equipped with something the galaxy never saw coming: a machine, capable of mass producing and transporting strange wormhole devices all around the Galaxy . Suddenly, every planet in the galaxy is gifted with these gates. Beta has a mass production plant that will place gates on all new worlds. All cityships are given a gate, but no other ship, not even super-cityships. For the moment, only the Karnasaurs know how to work these wonders. (Fair?) * The Hunre Empire reports that the Karnasaur fleet was destroyed by an invisbile force field, used by the Hunre Empire to trap the pirates. The Hunre Goverment apolgizes for the trouble and pays the Karnasaur Empire for the trouble. *The Hunre Empire builds 1 crusier. *The AMP taskforce consisting of two destroyers, one colonial cruiser, ten frigates and several other smaller vessels is dispatched to an asteroid colony in the pirate empire. Overwhelming the local defences with minor loss of life and no loss of vessels, the AMP invades the colony and then calls for peaceful negotiation, with warnings that another, much larger fleet will be on its way. The pirate empire dispatches negotiators to the AMP taskforce to bring about peace. *At home, the AMP colonise a T2 blue spice world, construct 20 new fighters and bombers, 6 corvettes, and hire 300 workers and 300 soldiers. *Heglarean Empire uses a device that erases stargates on all uncolonized planets. Day 17 * The Hunre Empire announces the completion of Charile City, adding 7000 citizens to the Empire. In order to protect this space city, the Hunrens hire 2000 soliders and build 4 destroyers. Also 5 Spice Transports are built. * The Hunrens also send AMP a message(see talk page) and also asks the Heglearens to use thier machine to remove gates from Hunren planets. *The Heglareans agree, the Stargate-eraser arrives, and closes the star gates at Hunren planets. * The Hunre Empire thanks the Heglareans, and then colonizes a T3 planet. *Five-planet Giver empire is absorbed into Heglarean empire peacefully. * The Hunre Empire discovers the techonolgy of the Warp Drive. * The Association of Minor Powers manages to convince the Pirate Empire that they do not want war, but instead they wish for peace. Seeing that it is the only way to become accepted members of the galactic community, the Pirate Empire finally decide to lay down arms and join the AMP, joining forces and returning the lost ships. The AMP swells, with a T1 red spice world, two T2 yellow spice worlds, and a T3 blue spice world. It gains numerous citizens and soldiers, and many starships. The Pirates, the insectoid Hegerglik, reveal to the AMP that they have been losing a war with a powerful AMP-like civilization that originated around the power core the Unanimous Majority was tasked to discover. The massive ship it encountered is a 'Legendship', part of the armada that the enemy uses, the ruins of a long-lost civilization. Seeing great oppurtunity for growth and peace, the AMP continues onwards. * The Mrox Empire colonises 4 T1 planets * The Hunre Empire builds 5 new destroyers with 100 fighters. And also colonize 2 T3 planets. *Heglarean Empire colonizes 3 T2 Planets, and builds a colonization fleet. * The Hunre Empire also builds an colonization fleet. * The AMP taskforce encounters the mirror AMP. However, rather than finding a federation with similar structure to them they discover a rigid theocracy, identifying itself as the Kasha Proclamation. Ambassadors are dispatched to negotiate and learn about the Proclamation. Meanwhile the AMP colonises a T3 pink spice world, hires 500 workers, and builds numerous vessels, including three dedicated science-ships. * The Hunre Empire builds an Mothership and colonizes 4 T3 planets. It also sends the AMP an message. * The Hunren fleet moblizes and prepares for battle (see talk page Hunre to AMP #3). * The Hunre Empire demands an explation from the Karnasaurs (see talk page), and also the Hunrens charge the Mega-U.E.. * The Heglarean Empire leaves a sum of money to the Hunre to build spacecraft against the Karnasaurs and pleads for them not to use the mega-U.E, shortly before fleeing to an undisclosed location across the universe. * The Hunre Empire uses the money to builds 10 destroyers along with 600 fighters, also they have the Mega-U.E. only on standby. * The Hunre Empire moves its fleet to the Karnasaur homeworld and demands surrender or else the Mega-U.E. will fire causing both empires to be destroyed. * As the Heglarean Empire is leaving an voice rings out across the galaxy. MY DEAR SON THE HEGLAREAN EMPIRE YOU MUST GO BACK TO PREVENT THIS CONFLICT FROM ENDING IN DEATH USE YOUR DIPOLMATIC SKILLS I HAVE GIVEN YOU AND PREVENT THE END OF THE GALAXY AS WE KNOW IT, BECAUSE MY YOUNGEST SON THE HUNRE EMPIRE DOES NOT KNOW THE ACUTAL POWER OF THIER WEAPONS PLEASE MY SON BRING ORDER TO THIS GALAXY! * The Heglarean Empire announces it will return to attempt diplomatic agreements but 2000 citizens and 600 soldiers and other things will remain at their colony far away from this galaxy in case of apocalypse. Peace Council is holding peace agreements already with the Heglareans mediating. * The Mrox Empire Colonises 3 Red Spice T2 planets and constructs 25 fighters. * Turmoil begins to take over the AMP senate. Some call for colonisation with the Heglareans, others call for diplomacy. Some are even calling for an attack on the Mega UE by AMP forces. Most citizens are preparing for evacuation, and the civilian fleets of the Association stand ready over their planets. The AMP fleet not involved with the Kasha Proclamation arrives at the Karnasaur homeworld, facing the Hunre fleet alongside the Karnasaurs. It sends messages to the Hunre, Heglareans and Karnasaurs. *The Hunre Empire announces that if any non-Hunren ship is detected within a couple parces of the Mega-U.E. it will go off. Also it has wormhole jammer, preventing any wormholes to open within 2 parces of the Mega-U.E., and also threatens to open fire if no response is given by the Karnasaur Empire in 3 hours. Day 18 * The voice rings out again. HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING! MY NOBLE SON AMP YOU ARE JUST FUELING THE FLAMES OF THIS CONFLICT, MY OLDEST SON HEGLEARNS YOU MUST INTERVENE NOW!!! I CANT NO LONGER GIVE YOU GUIDANCE ANY LONGER, BUT PLEASE FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD, STOP THEM WITHOUT VIOLENCE OR DESTRUCTION OF ANYTHING! * The Hunre Empire sends an message to all other empires.(see talk page) * The AMP suddenly shatters, and descends into anarchy. The President of the AMP sends an urgent message to the Peace Council outlining certain charters that the allies of the AMP should take to ensure its future survival. All AMP fleets are recalled to take in what refugees they can, though diplomats remain on the Peace Council to bring about the end of Karnasaur-Hunre hostilities. (see talk page for out-of-universe info) Category:Projects